


Taking the best out of

by GwenChan



Series: FrUKweek2016 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Body Swap, Ficlet, M/M, Magic, Mild Sexual Content, frukweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England and France had magically swapped bodies. Francis may end up exploiting the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the best out of

**Taking the best out of**

 

France had been screaming for more than a minute now.

“Do you want to beat a record?” England questioned, checking his watch. As answer Francis grabbed him from the shoulders and shook him with violence.

“T-this can’t be true! Angleterre, you have to fix things. Now! I want my splendid body back!” he cried, before running again to the mirror, just to see his reflection smashing the truth in his face.

Arthur sighted, passing a hand through hair. I mean, Francis’ hair.

“Serve you right for having disturbed me during the ritual,” he scolded him. It wasn’t possible that simple purification magic for the house had turned into a similar mess. Still England was clear: never interrupt him when he was doing sorcery (exactly what was written on the door).

“Anyway similar errors usually exhaust in twenty-four hours,” he adds. Luckily it was Saturday.

“Twenty-four hours? I have to be stuck in your body for twenty-four hours? But you have hideous hair and dry skin and --- these,” France protested, pointing at his eyebrows. I mean the eyebrows that usually belonged to Arthur.

“My eyebrows are perfectly normal!”

It was strange to see the body that was normally his wandering around the room with gestures that didn’t belong to it. At the same time, it was strange to be in another person’s body and if it was the _frog’_ s body, than, England couldn’t prevent himself from shiver. At least he finally had long and fluent hair he’d always wished for.

“What the bloody hell are you doing?” he exclaimed, noticing how the other had started unbuttoning his shirt.

“Listen, Angleterre, only because I’m in _your_ body it doesn’t mean I’ll renounce to my habits.”  
Right, France and his sick fixation for nakedness. England told himself he would’ve got adjusted to it by now. He had been telling such since the Fifties in the Eighteen-century.

He blushed. He told himself he was stupid. It was silly to blush at the thought of seeing his own body naked.

It was just that France was in _his_ body and England had conflicting feeling for it.

He wondered if he’d become a little narcissistic.

No, that was France’s area.

“You know, that body would look gorgeous without clothes on,” Francis commented nonchalantly. “If you would allow …” but Arthur slapped away his hands, already posing on his hips. I mean, on Francis hips.

“Don’t you dare to drag me into your --- _perversions_ ,” he warned, struggling to keep his voice cold, although the rascal had started to kiss _his_ neck, laughing softly. England tried to escape, but with half-will.

“Make love with me,” France whispered into his ear, wrapping his back. “Just imagine what would it be, with your knowledge of your body and my knowledge of mine.”

“You’re a bloody pervert frog, you know?” England smirked, pushing him onto the floor. Francis grinned back, before intertwining fingers in his hair and starting kissing him.


End file.
